


Giving Space

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Matt is rethinking his entire life at this point, Negotiations, No Sex, Open Relationships, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Rocky Marriage, Separations, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Surprises, adult discussions though, of sorts, sort of it's complicated alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt grumbled when he opened his apartment door and head the flip of paper, great... another noise complaint? They weren't that loud, well, that he could remember at least. He grabbed the paper taped to his door and grumbled, of course it wasn't in Braille. He set it on the table as he put his things where they belonged before grabbing his reader and the paper. Oh, yay, an Ownership change. Here we go again... He had to start his arguing for his rent not to spike outrageously the last time his lease was up.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Giving Space

Matt grumbled when he opened his apartment door and head the flip of paper, great... another noise complaint? They weren't that loud, well, that he could remember at least. He grabbed the paper taped to his door and grumbled, of course it wasn't in Braille. He set it on the table as he put his things where they belonged before grabbing his reader and the paper. Oh, yay, an Ownership change. Here we go again... He had to start his arguing for his rent not to spike outrageously the last time his lease was up. He still had 4 months on it, but of course the building Management has a clause that essentially gives them free rain to force a new lease when shit like this happened. And of course, he couldn't even argue against that, given that Management chances and Ownership changes would require a new lease.

Matt blinked as the paper got read off to him, at least the new Owner wasn't a complete asshole... They weren't breaking leases, though there would be paperwork and discussion involving the current outstanding leases. Okay, whoever this way wasn't a complete shit head. He was still going to make sure Foggy had enough cards to tuck them in every door in the building just in case though. As expected, upkeep and inspections inbound... Ugh, renovation of unused residence... Shit, the apartment across from him had been empty for a few months. Great, okay, so, he'd have to figure that out. And, since there was no resident there technically it could start up at any time given that the building had already been forewarned. At least whoever this is, again, isn't a complete asshole, it seemed primary renovation times were during business hours unless anyone had problems. The two night workers on the ground floor might have problems with it but so far Matt isn't seeing any major issues...

Matt blinked when he checked the page again, frowning when all that was listed was contact methods. He grumbled as he told his phone to call the number and blinked at the response before he hung up and told it to call Bruce, “Banner, please tell me, Stark didn't just buy my building?”

“Wha-” Bruce's voice sounded distracted, like Matt just caught him in the middle of something that had his full attention. “What about what?”

“Stark Enterprises just bought my fucking apartment building... What the hell is going on?”

“Goddamnit, sorry, hold on. Tony! What the fuck did you do?!”

Matt winced at the electronic, “Hey, you wanted space, and I know I fucked up! Alright? Plus I know for a fact you'll love your neighbor.”

“Huh,” Bruce's voice rumbled with confusion. “What?”

Matt grumbled, “The apartment across from mine's been empty for the last few months...”

“Oh, that reminds me, make sure Murdock gets an appointment to discuss his new lease agreement. He's due for a renewal now anyway.”

Matt sighed and grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, “Fine, yeah when and where?”

-

Matt had so many grievances by the point he was able to get into a room to discuss the new lease. He already wasn't expecting to discuss anything with Stark himself as it was. “Your workers have been running over time...”

“They were behind schedule, there shouldn't be much noise after this week. How late have they been working?”

“They've been shuffling shit around after midnight... Moving stuff in and out.”

“Oh, they aren't behind then. That should end soon. They're just installing some private equipment for the new resident. Just put up with it for a few days, then Bruce can get settled in.”

“So, this really is about Bruce wanting his space?”

“Weeell, it's a two birds one stone situation. Seeing as how you like my husband, well his body at least-”

“Stark, I like Bruce's, well, everything really. It's not just about his body. I just, he's a good friend and everything but when his mind gets going there's no chance of keeping up with that so yeah we keep our friendship more physical than anything.”

“Well, either way, I've got an offer you might enjoy. I know how much you hate the idea of me paying you for anything except what we destroy but, just, think about this please?” Matt sighed and he sat back and waited it out. “You keep my husband satisfied, physically, the apartment is yours. I mean, it's something you do regularly anyway, plus he'll be right across the hall in a hulk and devil hulk safe apartment with its own play room. I, don't even have to be involved, unless you two agree that I can join, even if it's just to watch.”

“I don't like the idea of being your own personal prostitute...”

“Well, I mean, you like being Bruce's sex toy, right? Just, think of this as him keeping you close. Just, think about it, please? A hulk safe romping apartment, ready for anything you or him could dish out. Completely free of worry of interruption and sound proof. That's what held the renovation up so long. No more noise complaints, no more fearing the floor giving out from under you- Hell, if you want I could put in a connecting door. If both of you agree, otherwise. Just, a toy chest, so to speak, with your favorite toy just across the hall.”

“What about privacy?”

Stark shifted and held up his hands, “I'm not involved, I merely put the upgrades into motion. There are multiple safety features in Bruce's new toys, but they're all button press or voice activation only, no connection to outside monitoring, so do be careful with the new toys.” Stark shifted something across the desk, making Matt automatically reach up to catch it before it could fall, “He's already asked that you have a key, in case you want to unwind.”

Matt snorted, “So, where's this lease I need to update?”

“We'll, wait on that, if you want. I've still gotta work on some of the details... Seems I can't just issue rent as 'services rendered', without raising some eye brows. Just, keep up as you were before I'll have this figured out in a couple weeks at most a month.”

Matt sighed, “Look into Maintenance clauses. I remember Foggy mentioning his dad's first apartment was for work done on premises listed as maintenance work in exchange for housing. If you're really adamant to go this route.”

“So, you're willing to agree to it?”

“I'm... seriously regretting my life choices at this point...”

“That's not a no,” Stark, the little shit, was already pulling up something to check into possible ways around rent.


End file.
